Harry Potter Diaries
by Caderyn
Summary: Sneak a peek at the diaries of HP characters! Angelina's embarrassing mix up, Lavender's romantic quest, Fred's collaboration with Katie!
1. Angelina's Journal

Summary: This is a collection of the Journals/Diaries of the Harry Potter Characters. I'm trying to do the characters that don't really get enough attention in the book. It could/could not coincide with the books. For Angelina's, I'd set the setting to be her seventh year. Hope you all like it!

Pairings: F/A, K/G, H/G with a bit of George/Angelina (u never see these!)

Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish I owned Harry Potter & co. Then I'll be rich and brilliant and in possession of many HP merchandise!! Hahahaha... No seriously, Harry Potter and friends belong to J.K. Rowling, WB, and their pals. So please don't sue me. 

****

**HARRY POTTER DIARIES**

**Chapter I:**

**Angelina Johnson's Journal**

Dear Journal,

Something *really* humiliating happened to me today. I don't even think that I can write it here. But I'll probably look back on it in a couple of years and have a good laugh. So here goes.

I'd just finished taking a shower after Quidditch practice when I saw Fred sitting on one the couches in the common room. He was wearing the olive-coloured sweater that I'd given him for Christmas. Damn, did he look good in that! The olive really brought up the green in his eyes.

But at that time, I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing a blindfold. No it wasn't a blindfold exactly. It was one of those things that muggles get from airplanes. It seemed like he was asleep.

I looked around. There wasn't anyone in sight. Everyone was probably having supper. I knew that Katie was still in the shower. She and George had come in pretty late; probably stopped to fool around somewhere. Anyway, there wasn't anyone there besides Fred. I felt like doing something daring.

So I went up to him and jumped on his lap. Before he could say anything, I pressed my lips to his. He was startled at first but he quickly kissed me back. It got pretty intense and, well, I don't really want to write all the details here. Let's just say it involved some tongue action. After about ten minutes of solid lip-locking, we broke apart for air. That was one hell of a kiss! I felt pretty proud of myself because Fred and I don't really do public places. True, the common room was deserted, but it was still a public place…

But before I got too excited, Fred said, 'Damn, Katie, you sure kiss good!'

Katie? Did he just say Katie?! I was about to throw a fit when I realised it.

'George?!?'

Fred, who was apparently George, tore away his blindfold. 'Angelina?!?' he said equally as horrified.

As if it couldn't get more embarrassing, someone called up from across the room, 'What are you two doing?!?'

I turned towards the source of the voice. Ginny. And she'd seen the whole thing. Her tone was very accusatory.

And I couldn't have blamed her, considering my position. I was still sitting on George's lap with my hands on his shoulders.

As if a bucket of ice-cold water had been splashed on us, George and I leapt up, standing as far apart as possible.

'I thought he was Fred!'

'I thought she was Katie!'

We shouted at the same time, pointing our fingers at each other. Ginny, who realised what had happened, started laughing, probably at our horrified faces.

'Can't you tell me apart from your own boyfriend?' George started.

'Me? What are you doing with Fred's sweater anyway?' I responded.

'All of my clothes are in the laundry. I can't exactly walk around bare-chested, now can I? And anyway, Fred's always wearing my clothes and Katie never jumped on him!' A look of mock worry spread across his face and he added, 'Not that I know of…'

'Well, can't you tell that I wasn't Katie?'

'What can I say? You smelled like her! She always smells like you do right now. How was I to know that you'd pounced on me without saying a word?' He then added with a cheeky smile, 'that was very sexy by the way. My brother is one lucky bloke!'

True, I had used Katie's shampoo and soap because mine had run out. 'Well, I borrowed her soap. What were you doing with a blindfold on your face anyway?' I was starting to get amused at the whole situation even though my face was positively burning.

'I was waiting for Katie to go to dinner. I thought I'd catch some sleep while waiting. I found this on Lee's bed. The common room's too bright.'

Ginny was still cackling on the floor, 'the expression *laugh* on your faces *laugh* was *laugh* priceless *laugh*'

'Oh, shut up Ginny. Go find Haaaaarrryyyy and give him a little snog. I'm sure he'd like that…'

Ginny turned bright red and went really quiet. Aww, how cute is that? Ginny fancies Harry! Well, I guess that wasn't such a big surprise since Fred has already told me about it. He said that one day he 'accidentally' broke the charm on her diary and took a 'little' peek. Yeah, right. I yelled at him and made him swear (on his solemn pact as 'mischief makers') that he won't read her diary ever again. I know something about being fourteen and I wouldn't have been impressed if my big brother had read my diary. I don't actually have a brother but I'd surely hate it if Isabella read this. Come to think of it, I'd just die if Fred read this. Note to self: change the charm on this journal.

George turned to me. 'Well then, there is a very important lesson in all of these.'

'What's that George?' I tried to calm down so that I don't look like a newly-ripen tomato.

'That you should NEVER EVER use your twin brother's clothes, ESPECIALLY not his green-coloured sweater that his girlfriend apparently bought him. That blindfold and Griffindor common room just don't mix. That you should never pash someone who you can't see even though you're sure that it's your girlfriend. That I can get Angelina to snog me if I wear Fred's clothes…'

'Well, you are twins,' added Ginny.

'…And that Fred is one lucky dog!' George finished.

I rolled my eyes. 'Fine, but we do not tell anyone about this. It's too embarrassing! Ginny? George? Do you guys hear me?'

'Oh, I don't know Angelina. Fred might be inspired to wear a blindfold in the common room since that seems to work for you…'

'No! I mean it. None of you tells anyone about this. Ginny?'

'Ok, I promise, but I want to know. Which of my brothers kiss better?'

I pretended to consider it for a moment. 'Fred. No doubt about it.'

'Angelina! I'm hurt! If I could say so myself, that was one hell of a…'

I shot him a look. 'George…'

'But the way you move your ton…'

'George!'

Ginny was now staring wide-eyed at us. George finally dropped his goofy grin and tried to put on his most serious face. 'Alright, I'm kidding. I won't tell Fred. Well, Miss Johnson, it's been my pleasure to have met your acquaintance, err, I mean, lips.' George extended his hand.

You just can't be angry at the Weasley twins. I flashed him a smile and shook his hand, 'Likewise, Mr. Weasley.'

Just then, Katie bounded down the stairs and spotted us. 'What have you three been up to?'

'Nothing.' Ginny, George, and I said at the same time.

So yeah, that was my story. Pretty embarrassing, don't you think? The one thing that I couldn't figure out was why I didn't notice that the kiss was different. Just because they looked the same doesn't mean they kiss the same, does it? Dating a twin is just so confusing! But I guess I did learn something today. Now, I know what Katie's been raving about!!

A/N: Well, how is that? Not so bad, eh? Now, please do me a teensy tiny favour and press that lil' button down there and review! Flames, comments, criticisms, praises (awww, shucks…) are accepted. For the next two chapters I'm gonna Lavender's and Charlie's so please review so that I'll be happy enuff to put them up!


	2. Lavender's DiaryPart I

I'm so happy that four people reviewed!! I thought that no one was going to read it!! Thank you guys so much!!! Well, here's chapter II, Lavender's diary. I haven't actually finished it, but since I was so happy that ppl reviewed, I decided to put it up anyway… I have a big assignment due tomorrow so I'll work on Lavender's diary after I finished that… Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed. This is dedicated to all of you…

To answer your questions:

Coconut-ice agent: I'm sorry but I'm actually a R/H shipper (look at my bio) so I won't probably be making a H/Hr shipper. But since I won't probably be doing the main characters (H, R & Hr), I'll prob won't make a direct R/H story. So please keep on reading!

Angelpup: Um, I probably won't be doing the main characters, but who knows. I might be inspired to do them one day. For now, I hope u like Lavender!

Aphrodite & Juliette: thank u so much!! U guys are so sweet!

Summary: Lavender's thoughts on her love life and some others!

Rating: PG

Pairings: Lavender/Seamus, Dean/Parvati

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & co. JK Rowling is the genius who created them! So please don't sue me!

****

**HARRY**** POTTER DIARIES**

**Chapter II, Part 1:**

**The Diary of Lavender Brown The Diary of Lavender Brown**

October 

5th year at Hogwarts

Dear Diary,

Have I ever told you how much I hate boys??? Well, I don't actually hate them, but they can be so blind sometimes!! Have I not put myself out there for ages?? I mean, my makeup's always flawless (Parvati and I found this make-up charm in one of the books that just works wonders!) and my clothes always show off my best curves (well, whenever I can anyway, since I have to wear the dreadful Hogwarts uniform to school). I'm an available, attractive girl but he's just not biting! 

Yep, I'm still talking about Seamus Finnigan. I don't know why I fancy him so much. I mean, he's not exactly handsome (compared to someone like Harry – the strong and silent type with captivating green eyes and a sexy lightening bolt scar on his forehead – yummy!!), but every time I look at him, I just want to grab him and pash him right there. I think I've bored Parv to death by my constant chattering over Seamus. But she's just as bad as me!! She can't stop talking about Dean!! Well at least she's getting somewhere with Dean. At this very moment, they are flirting rather ferociously for all the Gryffindors to see! Parv's hand is on his head, messing up his hair; his is pinching her cheeks. You go girl!!

Still, I am frustrated with Seamus. Why doesn't he ask me out yet? I mean he always talks to me more than any other girl. Hermione reckons that I should just "put a sock in it and ask him out". I think she's annoyed at our 'girly' talks. Humph! I don't expect her to understand anyway. I mean, she wouldn't know what love is even if it's yelling at her face in the form of a tall redhead with blue eyes (yes, I am talking about Ron. When are those two going to get together anyway?? Parv and I checked their love horoscopes the other night and it said that January will be a good month for love since Venus will ascend on both of their signs. Sigh, don't you just LOVE divination??). 

Anyway, Seamus looks bored. He's biting his oh-so-adorable lips! He's miffed because Dean's ignoring him to talk to Parv. Ooh!! He's looking my way. *Sigh*, his eyes make me melt. I'd give anything to snog him right now. Wait! He's heading this way. *Gasp*, he's coming right at me. Ok, flirt button on. I'll give you the full report later. Wish me luck! 

****

A/N: Do you wanna know how Lavender went? Well, click that tiny button down there and review! I'll accept everything from flames (it's cold here so I really don't mind!) to praises (tee hee hee!), so review away!


	3. Lavender's Diary Part II

I'm so happy 2 more people reviewed!! Thank you so much!! And they're all such sweet comments!!

Summary: Part 2 of Lavender's diary. Hope you guys like it!

Rate: G-PG

Pairings: Lavender/Seamus, Dean/Parvati

Chapter 3:

The Diary of Lavender Brown-Part II

Later that night

Dear Diary,

Yes, yes, yes!! I've got a date with Seamus!! I'm so happy right now that I don't care that Hermione's giving me death stares from her bed. Yes, Hermione, I know that it's 1 a.m. and you need your beauty, err… brainy sleep, but this is too important!! 

So how did I do it?? First I kept my cool by pretending not to notice him until he got really close. Then I gave him my sweetest smile and casually said hi. He sat down in front of me and asked what I was doing. I just said homework (I suppose I was sort of doing homework… but naturally, I'd rather be talking to you, diary, than doing McGonagall's impossible essay!). We talked about school for a while. 

He is so cute! I don't know what it is about him. Maybe it's the ol' Irish charm. All the time he was talking about Transfiguration (I think!), I couldn't stop staring at him! But he didn't seem to notice though. *Sigh* he's so adorable. His bangs kept on sliding from behind his ears across his forehead. Ooh! I had to bite my lips to stop me from snogging him right then and there. 

After several minutes, we sort of ran out of things to say. So I casually glanced at Parvati. She was sitting VERY close to Dean. She told me later that she was watching him draw. Her hair kept on falling in front of Dean's face every time she leaned in to point to something. *Gasp* Dean was smelling her hair! He looked at her with this dazed look on her face. *Sigh* I wished Seamus looked at me that way.  

I said to Seamus, 'They look rather cozy together, don't they?' 

Seamus frowned. 'Inseparable, lately. I don't know what's wrong with Dean. He stopped lecturing me about West Ham to talk about Parvati! Honestly! How would I know what type of cologne she likes?' 

I stifled a giggle. Boys. Like I said before, they can be so blind. I hate to break it to him, but I couldn't resist, 'Well, maybe Dean, um, you know, sort of, um, fancies her?' 

Seamus looked deflated. 'I suppose so. He _is_ taking her to Hogsmeade this weekend.' (Oooh!! So happy for Parv!!! I interrogated her later that night and she said he just basically asked her up front if she'd like to go with him to Hogsmeade. Not very creative but it made Parv really happy). 'I get the feeling that they don't want me along. I'll probably have to tag along with Ron & Harry or Neville.' 

I don't know where I got the guts (heck, I am a Gryffindor!), but I quickly said to him, 'Well, if you want to, I'll keep you company. I mean if Parv's going with Dean, then I'll probably be alone anyway…' 

He looked at me with this weird expression and then smiled! 'Are you sure? Because I was thinking of dropping by the Shrieking Shack…' 

'Ahh, you can't scare me that easily, Mr. Flannigan.' 

'OK then. I guess you're coming with me.' 

'It's a date.' 

'Well, I guess it is.' Ooh! Good sign!! He flashed me one of his charming Irish smiles. 'Do you want to go have dinner now? I'm starving and I don't think those guys will be finishing anytime soon.' Dean was now drawing something on Parvati's hand while Parv was grinning senselessly. 

So yeah, I've got dinner and a date!! I could kiss Parvati and Dean for this!! I'm so excited!! I can't wait! Let's see, today is Wednesday. So I've got three days to get everything ready. Ooh, I should check my chart for Saturday! All right, I better go now. Hermione's grunting in her bed and I don't want to get on her bad side because I still haven't done that Transfiguration essay! 

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Love it? Comments/Criticisms? All are welcome! So go crazy! Review away! One more thing. Whose diary should I do next? I thought I might do Charlie's or Ginny's but those are a bit too long so I'll probably create a new story for them. Give me your suggestions!


	4. Short an

OMG! I'm so happy that 10 more people reviewed!! I feel so flattered! You guys are so sweet!! And thank you for all the suggestions. I was so happy that I went and wrote some more… However, I'm not gonna upload any new diary entry just yet coz I'm still working on the story. BUT, I do have a new story. It's my version of HP and the Order of Phoenix. Please, please, please check it out. You can get the link from my author profile or search for title: 'Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix (My Version)'. I've only finished the first chapter but guess what. It features DUDLEY IN LOVE! Yep, you read correct. And after u finish… please review! I'll be so happy!! And then I'll write some more. Don't worry I won't abandon this story. I'm actually working on a Charlie diary at the moment… But I might do a Colin Creevey or Cho or Lee Jordan fic. Who knows! I've got all these ideas in my head just swimming around! I'm just nuts! Again, thank you so much!


	5. Fred's 'I'mTryingToLookSensitive' Book

Thank you so much for the all the wonderful reviews! Sorry it took a while for me to come up with this, but I hope that you like it. It's inspired by an episode of 'Frasier', so Frasier fans should be able to tell which one is it. It's longer than the other chapters so I hope it doesn't get boring. I also tried really hard to keep it in character, so make sure to let me know if anyone is 'off'.

Summary: This is sort of a sequel for chapter 1. If you enjoyed that, then you'd probably like this one. Basically this is the 'other' side of chapter 1: a Fred/Katie moment. It takes place after the event of chapter 1 (ie. Fred's 7th year).

Pairings: implied Fred/Angelina, Katie/George, Lee/Alicia, Ron/Hermione and the whole thing's basically Fred/Katie (I rarely see this!)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter and his world. I couldn't possibly compare to her, but I do like to play around w/ her characters! Please don't sue me!

Fred Weasley's I'm-trying-to-come-across-as-sensitive-by-having-a-'Journal' Book

Jolly Good Day to you, Chaps!

Normally, I don't care if someone read this 'journal' because it would actually make me look more sensitive (read: irresistible) to the ladies. But since the nature of the information that I am about to divulge is strictly classified between me and another person (and I had sworn to this person that I won't tell, on the threat of growing an extra nose!), I will put a rather nasty hex on this specific entry. So if you are still reading until this very point, I suggest that you turn back now and put my 'journal' where you found it (in case you'd forgotten, that would be above the case marked 'carnivorous bunny slippers' and beneath the box of Body-Parts-Extravaganza).

Right, still not listening to me? Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Hold on… Wait for it… Bam! Right now, your eyes should be at the back of your head, your lips on your forehead, your ears on your wrists, your nose on your neck, and your nails on where your mouth should be. Since I'm the only one who could fix it, I suggest that you go down and find me. In case, you can't find me, Madam Pomfrey would be a very wise second choice. Dear old lady, that woman… Got me out of endless nasty circumstances… 

          Well, now that's taken care off, let's move on. Now, the person that I've given my word to is Katie Bell. Yes, my dear-twin-brother's girlfriend. What, you ask, are we keeping from him? Well, unfortunately it's not as simple as a surprise prank-a-licious birthday party. I'll start from the beginning.

          It was a normal Saturday morning: the sun was shining, the wind was breezing, and the Quidditch pitch was just lying there, looking pretty all by itself. Most people had gone to Hogsmeade so no one wanted to waste a beautiful day by practicing Quidditch. That's right, Oliver's no longer at school and our dear new captain Angelina preferred to waste a wonderful Saturday doing her Arithmancy essay. This is a direct quote from the lovely Miss Johnson: 'Bugger off Fred! (Note: this is a censored version. Quite more, um, 'colourful' words came out of her charming mouth) I really need to do well on this essay or else Vector's going to kill me! Go blow up some toilets or something.' Interesting suggestion, but way too easy. Anyway, spending a nice day with my girlfriend in Hogsmeade was out of the question. George had detention that morning. He accidentally on purpose spilled shrinking potion all over Leonard Capitonis' head (a Slytherin famous for his metaphorically and literally big head). It was classic! I would have done it myself if Snape hadn't put me all the way across the room. But at least I couldn't have been blamed and George was left doing detention solo. I couldn't go with Lee and Alicia because they had repeatedly announced that they wanted no company today (Lord knows what they were going to do – they had been rather uptight at school because they didn't want anyone to know that they were going out – I suppose in Hogsmeade they could do as 'freely' as they wished). I had nothing better to do than practice Quidditch.

          As I carried my gears to the Quidditch pitch, I saw two figures standing at the edge of the pitch. Katie was facing my way and the other figure, who had his back to me, was Christopher Knight (a 6th year who'd just become the new Hufflepuff Seeker). From the horrified look on her face, it was very obvious that he was flirting his head off. Everyone knew that Knight had a thing for Katie but the bloke never seemed to get the point that she was taken. George thought that this was hilarious and was rather flattered that his girlfriend was 'desired'. Oh well, I'd gladly do the dirty for him. Not to self: bribe the elves into putting cockroach clusters in Knight's dinner tonight.

          Suddenly, Katie noticed me coming. For a moment she looked like she was considering something before resolve edged on her face. She then plastered on the biggest smile (you'd think that she'd won the Order of Merlin or something) and ran towards me while calling out, 'GEORGE!' Before I could shout out that I was Fred, she put her arms around me and gave me a peck on the lips! 

          'Katie, I'm…'

          'Ssshhh!!' She put a finger on my lips and pulled me into an embrace. She pleaded to my ear, 'Listen, Fred, you've got to help me out. Christopher won't leave me alone! I tried telling him that George's coming to practice with me but he doesn't believe me! Please, please, pleeeaaase, just play along… Pretend you're George!' 

          'Katie, dear. If you desperately want to snog me, then all you have to do is ask…'

          'Fred, I'm really desperate here. Otherwise, I wouldn't sink THAT low.'

          'Gee, Katie. You're really not familiar with the fine art of sucking up to people, aren't you?'

          'Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just REALLY irritated right now. So will you help?'

          'How far are you talking here? Hug? Peck? Pash? Groping? Lord knows the school's seen you two do more!'

          She squeezed my ribs so hard that I couldn't breathe. 'Just make it believable, ok? We just have to get rid of him.'

          'Fine, but for the record, I'd just like to say that I love Angelina very much and that I'm using you as a shield if she ever finds out.'

          We both turned at the same time. I put my arm around her waist and we walked together towards Knight. Damn, was it awkward! Any wretch could tell that we'd never done this before.

          Knight welcomed us with the biggest look of confusion on his face. 'Um, Katie, isn't that Fred?'

There should be a rule against overly-observant little prats. The bloke's seen me and George five times and he can tell us apart? My own mother confuses us!

          'Christopher, really, do you think I would confuse my own boyfriend?'

          'Yeah, sorry to disappoint you, mate, but I'm very much George.' For emphasis sake, I gave her a little kiss on the lips.

          Knight wasn't convinced. 'But I heard that George had detention and I'm sure I saw him walking to Snape's office…'

          'Um, well, you heard wrong. That was FRED. He was the one who got detention.'

          'I suppose…' But then a look of mischief (I'd recognise it anywhere) spread across his face and Knight added, 'Then, you guys wouldn't mind joining me to Hogsmeade, would you? I'd LOVE to hear about how you two got together.'

          'Uh…'

          'Well, we have to practice Quidditch. You know how it is. First match coming and all. We need all the extra practice…'

          'You can't possibly train with only a chaser and a beater, can you? Don't you need the whole team?'

          'Um, Fr… George can be the keeper while I try to score. Don't worry, we've done this so many times before.'

          'Alright, if you say so…' He looked really dejected and turned towards the castle. Katie and I were about to do our victory dance when he added, 'Oh, I'll make sure to get Angelina for you guys when I go back to the castle. The Captain should supervise all trainings, you know.'

          Without even looking at her, I was sure that both of us were imagining Angelina cursing us to oblivion for sending this little 6th year to disrupt her deep concentration. Not a pretty image.

          'On second thought, I've had about enough practice, wouldn't you say, Katie?'

          'Yeah, Hogsmeade sounds good.'

          Knight's stupid clever face positively lit up. 'Good it's settled then. You two are coming with me.'

          The trip to Hogsmeade was weird at its best. Katie's brother, Michael (happened to be Knight's best friend) kept looking at us. He must have known that I wasn't George but chose to keep his mouth shut. Katie had probably threatened him with a death wish while Knight wasn't looking.

          Katie and I spent the walk whispering our stories straight. I knew most of details because George tells me everything. Well, maybe not ALL the intimate moments. But I REALLY did not want to know.

          As we entered the Three Broomsticks, I prayed that Lee and Alicia weren't there. They'd be certain to expose us. Plus, imagine the 'interesting' story they'd bring back to Angelina and George! But thankfully, they weren't there. I heard Katie gave a breath of relief as she realised the same thing. I wasn't worried about all the other people. Most people couldn't tell us apart; and even if they could, once they saw me with Katie, they'd naturally assume that I'm George. 

          When Knight told us he wanted to hear 'our' love story, he wasn't joking! He asked the most mundane questions that I doubt even George would know. Damn that clever git! Still, we both put on a spectacular performance, if I may say so myself (with just the right amount of pecks, squeezes, and 'sweetums'). 

But Knight showed no sign of shutting up. There was only thing to do. The little prat was just asking us how many stems of flowers 'I' had given her in the overall course of 'our' relationship, when we just sort of reached for each other and started pashing. Yup, that was the big secret. I made out with my brother's girlfriend in public. Angelina and I don't even do that. It was pleasantly odd. Katie was a really good kisser (this is all I'm going to say: enough tongue and perfect pressure), but there was just nothing there. I was thinking of Angelina throughout the whole thing.

          It went on for a solid ten minutes and when we broke apart for air, Knight was gone. Probably went off somewhere to mend his poor broken heart. I really felt sorry for the bloke, but the little prat just couldn't take a clue!

          Michael was still there, however, 'Well, that was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. I hope you're happy, Katie. Christopher's not going to shut up about it all night.' He then took off, probably after Knight.

          'Thank you so much Fred! That was really excellent!' Katie ecstatically hugged me.

          'You, Miss Bell, are one good actress. And not a bad snog, I must say. I can see why my brother is so keen on you.'

          'Why thank you, Fred. Angelina is awfully lucky herself.'

          But before we got too excited, I noticed that one particular set of eyes were dangerously fixed on us.

          Ron! He was watching us very suspiciously. He'd seen the whole thing. Not good.

          Katie and I both scrambled to where Ron was sitting.

          'This isn't what it looks like.'

          'We can explain everything.'

          Ron narrowed his eyes. 'So it IS you, Fred. How could you?'

          'Ron, George was in detention…'

          'Oh, REALLY clever. Of course he wouldn't have known…' interrupted Ron.

          'No, no, no, just shut up and listen, will you? You see, Katie needed help…'

          'With what? Cleaning her teeth? You sure did a fine job of that with your tongue!'

          'No, Ron, will you listen? Do you know Christopher Knight?' Katie asked exasperatedly.

          Ron snorted a 'yes'.

          'Well, he wouldn't leave me alone this morning. I tried telling him that I was meeting George, but he wouldn't believe me. Then Fred came along and there was nothing else I could do. I had to make him pretend that he was George to get rid of Christopher!'

          'You sure weren't pretending with the little stunt that you just pulled...' Ron said quietly.

          I replied, 'Ron, Fred Weasley and good kisser usually go together in a sentence?'

           'There was no other way we could get rid of Christopher. He was asking all these ridiculous questions and wasn't going to back down. We had to make one big move to finish it all. It was only a kiss. It meant nothing! I was thinking of George the whole time!'

          I pretended to be offended, 'Well, I must say that you were really rude, Katie. I think you've just shattered my pride!'

          'Fred, you really aren't helping here…'

          'But my precious, precious pride! Why I…'

          Katie shot me a look that shut me up.

          'Right. Um, yes. The kiss, Ron. Felt nothing, meant nothing, thinking of Angelina the whole time.'

          'Come on, Ron. I appreciate you looking after George, but there's really nothing going on between Fred and me. Besides, I could do so much better than Fred.'

          'Yeah, Ron. Angelina's way too hot for me to cheat on her…'

          Ron looked at us for a moment before breaking his grin, 'Yeah, I guess that was sort of stupid. You two together! That's hilarious! Can't wait to tell George about this!'

          Katie stepped closer to Ron, 'Um, about that. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell George about this. He might get a good laugh from it, but I'm just not comfortable with him knowing that I've pashed Fred. I mean I wouldn't be too excited to hear if George had snogged Angelina…'

          'Yeah, Angelina would probably kill me if she finds out. Not because she'd be blinded by jealousy, but because she wasn't here to laugh at the whole thing. And since I love being alive, she shouldn't probably know about this. So just shut up about the whole thing, will you?'

          'Oh, alright. But Hermione saw the whole thing too.'

          It was the first time I noticed that Hermione was there as well. Ron had picked a particularly dark corner to sit. I looked for the third member of the 'musketeers'. 'Where's Harry?'

          'Um, well, you know. He decided to go to Honeydukes because he, um, needed more… pepper imps.'

          'And you two just made sure that you saved him seat in the darkest corner?'

          'Are you two on a date?' Katie squealed.

          'No! We are just here to talk and drink butterbeers. Last time I checked, those weren't crimes worthy of an interrogation!' Ron shouted a bit too eagerly. His face (his blessed Weasley face!) could not lie since it started to turn into a horrible shade of red. Hermione didn't say a word, but she was fanning herself.

          Katie smiled and was about to say something but thought better of it. 'Well, you won't say anything, will you Hermione?'

          'No, of course not,' she answered very quickly.

          I put my arm around Ron's neck and pulled him aside, 'Is little Ronniekins finally becoming a man? Way to go, little brother! I'd expect you to stay innocent longer, but if you insist… There's much to learn so don't hesitate to ask me for any queries, problems, suggestions… I think mum would be very interested to hear about the developments…'

          Ron pushed me aside and called me something that I can't actually write here because this is my 'I'm-trying-to-come-across-as-sensitive' book. Note to self: record it in my Jokes, Pranks, and General Mischief book. Mum would've literally washed his mouth if she were there. I just thought that it was rotten of Ron to use something I had taught him against me.

          Katie and I decided to leave Ron and Hermione to go about their 'business'. After stopping by Honeydukes to get some sweets and Zonko's to stock up some 'essentials', Katie and I walked back toward Hogwarts. We even managed to practice Quidditch for a while. 

          She made me make my promise just before we reached the common room. 'Fred, I want this to be our little secret. It's not a big deal, but I just don't want anyone to know. So give me your word that you won't tell anyone.'

          'But Katie, I was just about to go to my room and spill everything to Melvin, my diary!' I said in my mock feminine voice and gave her my most innocent face. Angelina hates it.

          Katie apparently did too. She just gave me a very irritated look.

          After several minutes of unrelenting stare, I couldn't help it and burst out laughing. 'Alright. I swear that if I ever shared what happened today with another soul, I'd grow an extra nose.'

          Katie smiled at me and gave me a hug. 'Thanks Fred. I think I'll go find George now.'

          So I went and visit Angelina. Being with Katie somehow made me miss Angelina. I know, I know, break open the gag bags!

          There you go. That was my big secret. It wasn't that bad, was it? I just thought that I'd put it in here because I honestly have nothing better to do tonight. Well, actually, I think I might just go find Angelina and see if I could use my irresistible Weasley charm to pry her away from her precious dream land.

A/N: Well, how didja like that? Wanna flame me? Praise? Criticise? Comments? All are welcomed. Just press that teensy tiny button down there and review away! What did you think of my portrayal of Fred? I found him really hard to do coz he was just so lovable and funny and I'm not like that at all!


End file.
